Born a Monster
by Wonderful5
Summary: This is the story of a Rainwing. She was anything but an average Rainwing, and from birth she had been rejected and even exiled from her tribe's own village. This is the story of a dragon who had been Born a Monster.


It was just a normal morning in the Rainforest. Except for one Rainwing, it was better than normal. Grandeur was feeling especially glad today, as it was the beginning of her one-month term as Rainwing Queen. She enjoyed answering the problems of the other Rainwings, and actually felt glad to be able to help them.

Later in the morning, a citizen of the Rainforest ran into her hut with scales of pure white fear. He then told her one of the scariest things she had ever heard.

"O-One of the eggs… they hatched… and…and.. they began to stomp on some of the other eggs!" the citizen told her, the panic in his voice further cementing the urgent feeling of the matter. The poor citizen looked like he was going to pass out, which he promptly did. Grandeur simply shook her head, and stepped over the unconscious body. Once she was outside of her hut, she took to the skies.

Once Grandeur had made her way to the Collective Nest, her scales turned white as she processed the scene before her. True to what the citizen had said, there was a newborn stomping around in the Nest, crushing the other eggs beneath her feet. Grandeur took action, swooping in and picking up the newborn. It gurgled with delight, blissfully unaware of the mass chaos and destruction it had just caused.

As the newborn dragonet turned to view who had picked it up, Grandeur visibly shivered. _Those eyes…_ Instead of the usual colour of eyes, this dragonet had eyes of pure silver, and Grandeur felt them haphazardly stare beams into her. She held the homicidal dragonet in her talons, and thought about what to do with her next. _Yes, it's definitely a "her"._

After thinking for a while, Grandeur decided that it would be best if she took the odd dragonet to the healers, to try and figure out what was wrong with her. She flew to the healer's hut, making sure that nobody saw the dragonet.

Grandeur walked into the hut, and handed the dragonet off.

"Could you check her out? I think something's wrong with her." She told the healer.

They nodded, and responded with a question.

"Okay, will do. What's her name?" they asked.

Grandeur, without hesitation, thought up the first normal-sounding Rainwing name she could.

"Panther. Her name is Panther."

After Grandeur waited at the healers hut for a few minutes, the healer returned, carrying Panther.

"She's perfectly fine." They then told her.

Grandeur sighed in relief.

"Thank you." _But I still have to take her to the council._ She told herself, dreading what they would do to the child.

Grandeur flew over to the Royal Council, calling together all eleven of the other Rainwing Queens. It took a while to get the entire court assembled, and news of the infant "Baby-Killer" had spread fast around the village. When Grandeur presented the infant to the Council, they were appalled.

Queen Magnificent was outraged.

"We can _not_ allow her to remain in this village!" She cried out, looking to the other queens to back her up.

Queen Exquisite turned her nose, not really interested.

"Well, she's only harming dragons, not my little babies." She said, motioning to her pet sloths.  
Queen Fruit Bat was also indifferent.

"As long as she doesn't take a romp through my flower fields, I'm okay with her."

Queen Dazzling shook her head. "I don't know…"

Queen Grandeur turned to her fellow Queens, shaking her head.

"This child needs to die." She calmly stated, sighing.

The other queens were in uproar.

"No!" Magnificent shouted at Grandeur. "We can't just execute a dragonet!"

Grandeur sighed again, shaking her head.

"You don't understand. Dragons that are like this, they only go on to do worse and worse, until they eventually wipe out our whole tribe."

Magnificent snarled.

"But we can't just end a dragon's life like that!" She angrily yelled back. The other Queens mumbled in agreement, nodding their heads.

Grandeur sighed.

"Believe me when I say that I know what I am doing." She looked down at the murderous infant, understanding that this had to be done.

Magnificent bowed her head.

"Fine. You know best around here. All in favour of an execution?"

Grandeur nodded as she counted the talons rising in the air, the vote unanimous.

"Well then. We shall have it after sun-time tomorrow." She began to walk away, taking the baby with her to her hut so she could watch over the killer.

The other queens stood and watched the eldest queen walk off. Magnificent turned to her peers.

"We can't let that old _spoiled mango_ kill that little dragonet!"

 **Hello, and thank you for reading my first real attempt at a story! I hope you like it, and I'm planning on adding on to it soon.**


End file.
